Con Altura
|artist = & ft. |year = 2019 |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |dlc = January 23, 2020 (NOW) |nogm = 2 |dg = |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = (Bar) |gc = |lc = |pictos = 134 |kcal = |dura = 2:42 |nowc = ConAltura |audio = |choreo = Céline Rotsen |perf = Ines Vandammehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJgnO9OAtoQ }}"Con Altura" by and featuring is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman. She has a black high ponytail in a shiny lavender hairband, with parts of her hair colored lavender. She wears a shiny magenta cropped sleeveless turtleneck top and shorts, with a small opening on the bottom of the crop top, and upper part of the shorts. She also wears a shiny cyan puffer jacket with golden chains on the sleeve ends and cyan over-the-knee high heel boots. She also wears a yellow futuristic goggles and several golden chain necklaces. She has a purple glowing outline. Background The background shows the coach on a space elevator. The platform continuously moves upward. The platform and outward walls, which have dark gray bases, illuminate in various colors, which are red, blue, pink, and white. When the walls start to have open pathways, some rose gold space panels are seen for a short period of time. The Earth is also seen with an aqua-cyan morning glow, darkened oceans, and continents with orange-lit city lights that light up periodically. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Shake your right wrist twice while your left hand is on your hip. Gold Move 2: Put your arms up in a circle motion above you. Conaltura gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 conaltura_gm_1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Conaltura gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 conaltura_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists *Girl Power *Latin Flavors *2020 Party Starter! *Just Carnival! *Latin Corner *All Songs A-E Trivia *''Con Altura'' is the sixth song by J Balvin in the series. **It is his second song on . *" " and " " are censored. *Playing the song 3 times unlocks the All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) planet sticker. *In the preview, the pictogram bar from and is used. *The song's teaser and routine use elements from its official music video (the plane and rose wall for the teaser and some of its choreography for its routine). Gallery Game Files Conaltura cover generic.png|''Con Altura'' Conaltura cover albumcoach.png| album coach Conaltura cover albumbkg.png| album background conaltura_banner_bkg.png| menu banner conaltura_map_bkg.png| map background ConAltura_BC.jpg| cover ConAltura 1356.png|Avatar Conaltura gold ava.png|Golden avatar ConAltura_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Conaltura jd2020 menu 8thgen.png|''Con Altura'' on the menu (8th-gen) Conaltura jd2020 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Conaltura_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen, Controller) Conaltura jd2020 coachmenu 8thgen camera.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen, Camera) Conaltura jdnow menu.png|''Con Altura'' on the menu Conaltura jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Computer) Conaltura jdnow coachmenu phone.png| coach selection screen (Phone) Conaltura jdnow score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images Plane teaser instagram.png|Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B1RWEDtg0PY/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link Plane teaser twitter.png|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1162767956016685056 Conaltura promo gameplay 1 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay (8th-gen) Conaltura promo gameplay 1 wii.png|Promotional gameplay (Wii) Conaltura instagram teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram Stories) Conaltura twitter teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1164567909970132993 YQR34V0.png|Promotional coach 1570645235731.jpg|Coach appearence in Amazon s promotional material along with Mini Yo School 1570643805059.jpg|The square in a promotional image from Amazon Others Conaltura thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Conaltura thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video ROSALÍA, J Balvin - Con Altura (Official Video) ft. El Guincho Teasers Con Altura - Gameplay Teaser (US) Con Altura - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Con Altura - Just Dance 2020 Con Altura - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation tr:Con Altura Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs by J Balvin Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Spanish Songs Category:Reggae Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Ines Vandamme Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now